leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akali/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Akali excels at killing fragile champions. Let your team initiate and then strike at the people in the back. * Be careful when and where you use your shroud. Getting caught in the open will be a quick end for Akali. * Akali is a hybrid champion. You can build AD or AP to adapt to the enemy team. ;Playing against *Akali stays obscured for half a second while re-entering her shroud. Use that opportunity to poke her with skillshots. *Always be on your guard. When Akali exits shroud to strike you, be ready to trade with her. *Try to deny Akali the stun of Perfect Execution. If she can't stick onto you, she will have a hard time killing you. ;Playing with * Playstyle Ability Usage ; Innate *The ring of Assassin's Mark is essential for all of Akali's combos. Learn to move back and forward quickly to keep that kama swinging! ; Q *Try to hit your target with the edge with Five Point Strike. Doing so will slow them, allowing you to continue harassing them easier. *Five Point Strike has a sweet spot that instantly gets your passive ready. *Fire out Five Point Strike as you burst your target with the second dash of Perfect Execution. ; W *Renember that Twilight Shroud lets you move quicker across the battlefield. Use it to speed up your combo. *Don't forget that you stay obscured for a second as you enter your shroud. Beware, enemies can use that opportunity to hit their skillshots! *Using Twilight Shroud in turret sight range will still render you obscured. Be careful! ; E *Shuriken Flip is your main tool to stick onto an enemy. Use it right after the initial stun of Perfect Execution to mark your target. Doing so will make it harder for them to get away. *Shuriken Flip can be used to use two passive strikes. If the enemy is trying to all-in you, E them, smack them with the passive, E them again, then smack them again! *Renember that Shuriken Flip will follow the target WHEREVER they go. You could end up in a bad situation, (eg. under turret, or in a 1v5) use it wisely when dashing to your target! ; R *Perfect Execution isn't just for killing your enemies. If you are caught in a bad spot, renember that you can use it to get away. *Landing the first stun of Perfect Execution is essential for your killing combo. *You can extend the range of both dashes using Flash. Surprise your enemies by suddenly using Ult + Flash onto them! Runes It's completely up to your playstyle when it comes to runes. If you want a high risk-high reward one shot glass cannon, go Electrocute with the standard full AP build. If you want a tougher fighter that can endure some hard blows, go Conqueror with the AD Tank build. If you want a utility mage-ish assassin, go Glacial Augment with the GLP build. Items The Black cleaver is a very essential tool for Akali. It gives health, AD and armor penetration. Building a Ravenous Hydra is a must for Akali due to her lack of waveclear and lifesteal Lethality items like Yoomus and Duskblade are your essential items for early game AD Akali is better than building it to AP when it comes to survivability on your lane. Synergies & Counterpicks Category:Champion strategies Category:Akali de:Akali#tab-Strategie es:Akali/Estrategia